An example of conventional motor control apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-128368. The conventional control apparatus for a motor, which includes a stator and a rotor, superimposes a harmonic current on a fundamental current and causes the superimposed current to flow through the stator coil of the stator. This reduces electromagnetic variations acting on the rotor, thus reducing noise generated by the motor.